A change of pace
by fanfaction
Summary: For Torugas-and-Lovi Switzerland and Liechtenstein, not sure what else to say really


_Author's note_

For Torugas-and-Lovi who requester this back in April, sorry it took so long.

I've found writing this very much a change of pace for me, I've done plenty of stories on Seychelles and Belarus and I've also working on stories with Belgium (that are yet to be published) and as you might agree the pace in their characters is very different to little Liechtenstein.  
The Hetalia Archives don't say what Liechtenstein's age is, though it says Switzerland's is 18, which is still quite young and I'd say Liechtenstein is younger and around 16 or 16 and that's really young to me and I'm aware of how she acts in the anime and how she is portrayed in other fanfiction but this is how I'm doing it, don't hate, but constructive criticism would be useful.

(One more thing I'm not counting Switzerland and Liechtenstein as real siblings, strictly adoptive and anyway Switzerland is part of the Germanic family, so his brothers are Germany, Austria and Prussia)

It'd been a long day for Switzerland.  
His usual work loud had increased in the past few days, momentarily but still the longer hours were getting to him.  
He has less time to himself now, less time for Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein.  
His little sister.  
Adopted but still he cherished her.  
He'd come to love her as his sister, but that was long ago, now he loved her as a boy loves a girl, he sometimes felt guilty for it, though he never planned on acting on it.

The Swiss often dwelled on it, he ignored it for the most part but she was his weakness, her large eyes and her soft voice, he loved her dearly, wanted to protect her, her innocence.

But how could h protect her innocence when its he who wishes to take it.  
Switzerland was thinking about it when he noticed Liechtenstein approached him.

"Is something wrong big brother?"  
"Err, no, don't worry Liechtenstein"  
"Are you sure"

Switzerland smiled at his little sister, "Yes of course, I'm just feeling a little off today"  
Liechtenstein nodded but didn't really understand what he meant, "Big brother…"  
"Don't worry Lilli, even if their was something wrong, I still have you to cheer me up, so thanks for your concern but its really not necessary"

"Are you sure it seems like theirs something wrong" she commented concerned.  
"No, no, its nothing really, I just need to…" the Swiss began but came to a halt as he saw Liechtenstein looking into his eyes, cutely.  
"I just need to…" he started again but once again stopped as both Liechtenstein's faces seemed to edge near each other.  
"To…"

Then Switzerland cupped Liechtenstein's cheek and pulled himself into her, as she went forward too.  
Their lips met, lightly pressing against each other.  
The Swiss' eyes closed and Liechtenstein's did the same; the kiss was brief but tender.

After ward they looked at each other.  
Switzerland spoke first, "Sorry" he said weakly, though in response Liechtenstein lunged forward to kiss him again, surprising him.

It was like the first kiss, short but still sweet.  
"Now I'm sorry too," she said smiling.  
He smirked then said, "You're an odd girl-"  
She stopped him by kissing him again, this time for longer, making him raise his hands to hers, as they kissed for several minutes.

'Her lips are so soft and warm' he noted as his eyes closed.  
When they eventually separated once again, they continued to hold hands; Liechtenstein then said "Sorry, I just like kissing you big brother"

"The thing is Liechtenstein is that? I err… I…" he began but stuttered not wanting to say it.  
He then huffed a little and turned his head slightly away from her blushing, "You know…"

"Big brother?" she asked confused, turning her head a little to its side but still looked at him.  
'Is she really this dense, I don't want to say it' the Swiss thought to himself "Lili don't make me say it…"  
She still looked at him not knowing what he was on about, "Say what?"  
"Lili…" he began with one last sigh before turning his head to look at her and taking a deep breath, "I love you… you know" he finished closing his eyes to not look at her.

"Oh" she said sighing, "I love you to big brother"  
"Lili!" he said, reaching his hands to her shoulders to grab a hold of her, not wanting to scare her but still trying to make a point.  
"Big brother?"  
"What would you do for me?"  
"Big brother… I'd do anything for you? She said, as if she was asking a question.  
"Then could you do me a favour?" he asked, his grip still firm.  
Liechtenstein looked at her 'brother' confused still but looked at him as to say 'go ahead'  
"If we're going to be in that kind of relationships, its improper for you to call me 'brother' so please… call me Vash"  
Liechtenstein understood where he was coming from but she had one thing she wanted to bargain for first.

"Only" Liechtenstein started.  
"Only what?" Switzerland asked.  
"Only if you kiss me again" she said tying to be firm.

He sighed, but smiled, "Ok, but last time"  
Liechtenstein then took both his hands from her shoulders and placed hers inside his, feeling the warmth of his hands and smiled.  
Then she once again arched forward to kiss him, her eyes closed as she let herself go and then she slowly came once again into contact with him.  
His lips rough yet soft in a sense against hers.

She loved it.

And so did he.

As slowly as they came together they then went apart, the kiss was kept brief and light.  
Liechtenstein glowed, smiling up at Switzerland who smiled back, silently she left his comfort and headed for the door, and "Good night Switzerland" she beckoned as she left.

The Swiss looked around him, he was alone now, silence filled the room, and he didn't make a noise as he looked intently into space, thinking about everything that had happened.

Suddenly he smiled, keeping his eyes closed as he let himself fall into, then he laughed for several minutes before settling down.

The labours of the day had indeed taken a toll on him.  
But he felt better now.  
That was something.

_The Next Morning_

Switzerland woke up around nine AM as he usually did, though this time he was unburdened by the usual weight of a country and felt freer, with at the very least one weight lifted from his mind.

He smiled to himself blissfully, almost believing that the events the previous night were a stress induced dream to mock him of the reality but somehow he knew.  
And he smiled because of it.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door.  
"Vash?" he heard Liechtenstein call.  
"Yes come in" he called back to her.

She made a mental note of the Swiss teen wearing the pink pyjamas she made.  
She'd never told him she'd given him the wrong one, she meant to give him the blue ones she made, but accidentally gave him the ones she made for herself.

But she never told him.  
After all.  
In her opinion, pink suited him.

(Can I just say, wouldn't Switzerland wearing something pink look like Poland, has anyone else ever noticed how similar they actually look)

"Vash, did I wake you?" she asked.  
"No I'd just woken up, what's the matter?"  
"Nothing I just…" she said but started to blush and nearly whimper, "…wanted to see you is all… I'll be going now" she said closing the door behind her.

"_Silly girl_" he said quietly to himself.

Later that day Liechtenstein went up to the Swiss teen.  
"Good day Vash" she said politely.  
He turned to her, "Oh hello"  
"Vash, miss Hungary invited me out later on to go shopping, could I-"  
"Liechtenstein you know I don't like you out late"  
"But Vash I'll be with Hungary and-"  
"I'll just feel better if you didn't go tonight"  
"Please Vash?"  
"No it'll be too late, you can go next week, or-"  
"But Vash you're not being fair!"  
"I'm doing what is best for you" he said calmly.  
"No you're not your just being mean to me, your always mean to me, its not fair-"  
"Lilli you know that-"  
"Shut up Vash!" she shouted clenching her eyes shut, "Your always mean to me, your always trying to upset me because your selfish, I hate you Vash, I hate you!" and with that little Liechtenstein fled to the confines of her room.

"She's such a child," he moaned quietly, closing his eyes in slight annoyance, "I just need to give her some space, time to cool off"

This wasn't the first time this had happened, Liechtenstein had led a sheltered life ever since meeting Vash, she'd been able to sleep comfortably, live in a big warm house, enjoy spectacular scenery and gorge herself on fine food, even when Switzerland has none Liechtenstein always ate to her hearts content.

The downside of pleasing his precious Lili was when she didn't get what she wanted, she sometimes threw a tantrum, she was nearly always quite, polite and a delight, but their were moments when she was like a child, and this is how Switzerland dealt with it.

Several hours later he'd still hadn't heard or seen Liechtenstein anywhere, he was a little worried but reassured himself it was fine and teenagers do this, he certainly did several times.

Still his doting ways got the better of him, he quietly approached her bedroom door.  
Taking a deep breath he knocked the oak door.

"Liechtenstein?" he called out, but got no reply.  
"Liechtenstein I'm coming in ok?" he said, but still got to answer.

Sighing quietly, he opened the door, the room inside was dark, but with the light of the hallway he could see that the temperamental teen wasn't at her desk or near the door, but a long thin shape was plain to see hidden by the blanket of the queen size bed.

Switzerland sat quietly on the side of the bed, the shape didn't move as he did, nor when he spoke.  
"Liechtenstein, its nearly dinner time, what would like?" he said somewhat half heartedly.

He spoke again, "Liechtenstein, are you asleep?"  
The shape then stirred, as if to answer him silently.  
"I know your mad, but I don't want you to go hungry, please get up, we can talk about this"

She rose to sit up but still held the blanket firmly in her fists.  
"See, I'm up" she said, not out of contempt or annoyance, her voice sounded completely indifferent.

"Lili, please come back soon, I miss you" he said avoiding eye contact.

"I thought you were mad at me" Liechtenstein nearly whimpered quietly.  
"I still am… but…" the Swiss youth began starting to fumble on his words a little before biting his lip then said, "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean… I don't love you anymore"

The girl then tightened her grip around the blanket and looked down, letting her hair fall loosely so it hid her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Vash"

Swallowing and closing his eyes Switzerland answered saying "Its fine… just don't be so-"  
He cut himself off as he opened his eyes to look at her again, seeing she still looked the same as she did moments ago, her eyes still not visible.

Without saying a word he reached his hand to cup one of hers, "Hey Lili, don't be like that" he said a little frustrated but also quite worryingly, "I forgive you, in fact I'm sorry for-"

Suddenly Liechtenstein grabbed her adoptive sibling by the arm and pulled her self nearer, letting the blanket over her drop slightly so she lay down next to him, her head near his hand while she still gently held on and tugged at it.

Vash smiled, softly rubbing her head while she still clung to him, "Silly girl…"  
"Vash?" she spoke softly.  
"Yes Lili?"  
Liechtenstein didn't speak another word, but she tugged on the Swiss' arm with more strength, he complied with her silent wishes and let himself be pulled down.  
They lay next to each other, but their heads were on opposite ends to each other so they would face each other's feet.

After a while all went quite as they lay motionless, letting themselves go.

_Some hours later_

As the Swiss turned and twisted in his sleep, his mind drifted to old memories, old faces and old regrets, he'd been through so much, from the time between leaving Austria and meeting Liechtenstein he'd been virtually alone.

Alone, surrounded and desperate he did what he felt he had to for the sake of his country, even if that meant becoming a mercenary, a scavenger and an outcast.  
Neutrality was the only way, everyone's his enemy and his ally, and it was his way of life, his only solace.

Until he met Liechtenstein.  
His precious Liechtenstein, who became a beacon for him to follow, someone to protect and could protect him, someone else to care for but himself.

He wasn't alone.  
Not anymore  
And never more.

Suddenly he woke, alone in the dark room, he looked around him, the door was still open but wider the he remembered.

He rose from the bed and sleepily slumped towards the door, "Lilli?" he called out, to get no answer though he did, though he heard noises from the kitchen.

As the Swiss arrived he peered through the door way and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"Lilli?" he questioned seeing the bright angel in an apron over her dress working on her own at the stove.

"Oh hi Vash, I'm just making some Riz Casimir and Älplermagronen"  
"Your looking better then earlier"  
"Thank you, thanks for everything by the way, I'm making this dinner myself just for you" she said smiling, in turn making him smile.

He also blushed a little as he smiled, "Lilli theirs no need to-"  
"But I want to say thank you…" she said, sadly, dropping her head making him open his eyes widely and quickly go to her side.  
"No I mean, let me help at least"  
"No" she said firmly, suddenly perked up, she then smiled cutely, "Please sit down it'll be ready in a few minutes"

Sighing but smiling Switzerland entered the dinning room to hear.  
"Their good wine on the table too Vash"  
"Wine? Are you trying to get me drunk Lili?" he asked jokingly.

Then she came in herself, with a cart with all the food on it.  
"How long was I asleep?" he asked noting mentally it must of taken hours to make all the food.  
"Oh sorry I didn't want to wake you, you've been working so hard lately I wanted you to have a good sleep for once.

She served the food and sat down on the opposite end of the table.

After the meal Vash took the chance to say, "The food was very good, but please let me help wash up"  
"Hmm, ok" she said smiling as they both walked into the kitchen.

As they washed up side-by-side they made little small talk, both content with the evening and each other's company, wanting to ensure the earlier ugly business was forgotten.

When they finished the Swiss teen turned to thank her once again for the meal, but failed to say anything as his cook suddenly sprung up to kiss his cheek.

Liechtenstein then left the room, quickly turning to bid good night to him despite it still being only 8pm.

Some time later Switzerland walked back to his room, without much else to do he decided to get some reading done.  
He found himself quite enveloped by the book's stories and teachings when a knock at the door sounded.

Liechtenstein appeared to him from behind the door, wearing a shirt and a pleated knee length skirts  
"Vash can I stay for a while.  
The Swiss teen glanced at his book then back to her, "sure" and with that little Liechtenstein entered the well organised room, she noticed, as she always did when coming into his room a large cabinet up high so she couldn't reach it, with a separate one on the far side of the room, smaller then the other.  
She was always wary of those, one was where he kept a rifle, the other was the ammunition, and he'd taught her to use a rifle and handgun during the 1930s.

'He was a lot more tense' then, she thought.

Liechtenstein sat on the end of his bed while he sat up on it, reading his book; she smiled as she looked at his handsome face.  
Without saying a word the girl then shuffled up the bed to him, so she sat right next to him.

This made the Swiss look towards her, though she gave a vacant smile in return for his confusion.

"Vash?"  
He looked towards her, setting the book down, "Yes?"  
Once again she moved to face him front on, so now they were opposite each other.  
The girl failed to speak for a few seconds making him say, "Lilli?"  
"Can we make out?" she asked with a look of seriousness.  
"Is that really why you came in"  
"Yes!" she yapped nodding her head.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?"  
"Yes very sure Vash" she confirmed happily smiling.  
"But I'm worried your not thinking straight" he commented with concern.

Her expression became sadder.  
"Are you upset with me Vash?"  
"No I just think-"

When Liechtenstein got to her knees on the bed and pulled her shirt up, revealing the skin beneath, though she was wearing a bra, Switzerland went red.  
"Liechtenstein what are you doing?"  
"Ukraine once said to make a boy happy you show him your b-"  
"You shouldn't do that for boys…"

The Swiss' arms wrapped around the girl's waist to pull her closer while her hands still stayed at his neck.

"But err, you want to… err…" Liechtenstein fumbled looking down at her chest and raise her arms to it, "Its not quite… what you'd… want it to be like" she said turning red.

Switzerland went a little closer towards her and put his hands on her arms gently "No, no I don't mind-"  
Liechtenstein didn't want him to be disappointed, "If they were more like Ukraine's then-"

As the mental image of little Liechtenstein with a bust like Ukraine's came to mind the Swiss teen interrupted her.

"No Lili really I err… I prefer ones that…" he spoke, his voice getting lower and softer as his face burned up, "Ones that fit in my hand…" he couldn't even look her in the eye.

Liechtenstein smiled cutely, then laughed a little making her brother smile, but when she started to move upward Switzerland's arms failed to loosen from around her waist, bringing them both crashing down ward completely lying down.

The Swiss teen found he lying on his back on his bed with the lithe little body of Liechtenstein over him, though she'd managed to move up in the fall so her small chest was resting upon Switzerland's face.

It took them both several awkward seconds to realize then Liechtenstein went red and quickly bounded away to the far end of the bed leaving the Swiss to lie there alone and red in embarrassment.

Switzerland rose to sit on his bed, facing away from the still half naked Liechtenstein, he reached for her shirt and tossed it to her.  
"Here, I think we should leave it for today" he said looking away from her.  
"I'm sorry," she said solemnly.  
"Don't be, its my fault I shouldn't of held on to you so long"  
"No I shouldn't of laughed and-" she stopped realizing that while talking she edged closer to him and had dropped the shirt which she had used to cover herself, she then grabbed it again and put it on.

Patting down her knee length skirt "I'm sorry about all this Vash" she apologized smiling, "I'll be going now"  
"If you must, but err please stay a while if you like" he offered.  
"Its alright Vash I'm tired anyway, so goodnight Vash" she said walking to the door.  
"Goodnight!" he called as she left, closing the door behind her.

_The Next Day_

Switzerland was at business trip concerning trading goods with other countries when a tall, blond haired man walked up to him, swinging his arm around the Swiss.  
"Hey Switzerland!" France said taking Switzerland by surprise.  
"France! What are you doing?" he questioned impatiently.

The Frenchmen smiled and let go of him "I'm just saying hi"  
"Well, hi, is there something you want or-"  
"And where is your adorable little sister?" he asked getting a stair of annoyance from the Swiss.  
"Safe from you is where she is", he said bitterly.  
"From me? I wouldn't hut a fly" France said pretending to be hurt, "Or are you hiding her away because you don't want people to know… she can't walk straight" he said slyly getting a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Ah come on Switzerland, what kind of things do you and that gorgeous girl do?"  
"What I do with Lili is none of your concern!"  
"Oh, so you have done things" he said with his usual smile

"Anyway now I know she's with you, I'll leave her alone from now on"  
"Ok but- wait, she wasn't alone?" the Swiss began but saw the Frenchmen was gone.

Switzerland went home confused at France's statements; he decided he'd ask Liechtenstein herself of his involvement with her life.

As he arrived back at his home he was quickly greeted by Liechtenstein at the door, welcoming him in with a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
They sat down at the table out the back garden where it was quite and peaceful and right now that's all Switzerland wanted, but still something dwelled on his mind.

"Lili, can I ask, does France… talk to you or anything.  
"Well yes I guess so… Mr France likes to talk with me when your not around"  
"What kind of stuff does he say to you?"  
"He complements me; he says I look pretty in my dresses and that my hair looks good and-"  
"Oh I see…" Switzerland said nervously, "so he doesn't pester you?"  
"Not really" she said confused.  
"And you like him right?"  
"Not as much as I like you," she said, "I like Mr France as a friend"

Switzerland was honestly relieved to hear that.  
"Ok Liechtenstein, thanks" he bid before going quite to enjoy the scenery.

The next morning Switzerland called France to a private meeting in a coffee shop.  
"Hey France!" the Swiss started.  
"Switzerland, so how is Liechtenstein doing?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.  
Switzerland smiled, "She's doing good, actually she's what I wanted to ask you about"

France looked at him a little confused, "Ok, but I already said I wouldn't hit on her anymore"  
"Good… but can I ask… well say… err," he said looking away from him.  
"What?"  
"She's told me about the kind of things you two talk about… and she told me that she really likes you so… can you keep… being friends with her…"

France smiled, "Well of course, I was planning on doing that anyway," he laughed.  
The Swiss smiled awkwardly for a moment at that, then said "She really values you, as a friend, but be nice to her and never do anything to her or else"  
"Relax Switzerland, I wouldn't do anything of the sort to her, unless she asked for it"  
"Well, she wouldn't ask for it so-"  
"Yes she'd have to be on her hands and knees in a hotel room to get me to agree to that, then again that can be arran-"  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Eventually the two came to an agreement, it took some time with France's jokes and Switzerland's temper, but they had agreed on something.

As the Swiss teen began to leave the other man's company, France said, "You're a good brother Switzerland, and an even better lover!"

Deciding to take that in the least pervy way possible, he said in return, "Thanks, and good luck with Britain, but no stripping him or anybody else or I'll have to arrest you again"  
And with that, Switzerland was on the way home but made a quick detour to a old, disused phone box, pulling a pad out of his jacket he dialled in a number.  
"This is Switzerland," he announced as the dialling stopped.  
A muffled voice could be heard over the phone but its sentence was interrupted by Switzerland then saying "Stop telling Liechtenstein flashing is good!" and he slammed the phone down.


End file.
